Primer Beso
by Deadlolz
Summary: Tobi sin querer descubre que Deidara nunca ha besado a nadie y se las ingenia para tratar de cambiar eso. ¿Lograra Tobi su cometido? ¿Seguira Dei sin haberle dado un beso a nadie? ¿Aprendere algun dia a escribir summarys?


**Pairing:**Madara/Tobi & Deidara

**Fandom: **Naruto Shippuden**  
****Rating:**K+ [Nada Grave e_e]**  
****Advertencias:**** Faltas de ortografía, Yaoi, un poco de OoC. **Como dice una de mis amigas en Fanpop, **"Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Nice, Don't Comment"**

**D****isclaimer:** Tobi y Deidara Pertenecen al hijo de su madre de Kishimoto, quien disfruta de hacernos sufrir matando a nuestros personajes queridos y haciendo vivir a Sasuke aunque lo hayan herido de muerte 847398578128957891 veces e________e

**Referencias:**

"_Entre comillas y itálica, son pensamientos"_

"Entre comillas pero sin itálica son quotes"

- Con un guión al final o entre guiones, son diálogos -

EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS

* * *

**Primer Beso**

Deidara y Tobi volvían caminando de una misión, no muy exitosa.

Había estado lloviendo todo el día, y por fin había despejado.

Los dos estaban medianamente mojados, ya que no había sido una lluvia muy fuerte.

Para colmo, Deidara estaba con su mal humor y falta de paciencia natural, Que empeoraba cada vez que Tobi le gritaba ese estruendoso y molesto "Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii". Al ultimo, Deidara respondió mas que molesto, aunque se ahorro el hacerlo explotar, realmente, ese era uno de los peores días de su vida, y tenia demasiado mal humor como para gastar su arcilla en el.

Tobi, ¿Podrías callarte, uhn? – El ojiazul no tenía humor ni siquiera para gritarle.

El azabache iba a responder, cuando repentinamente noto que una hoja* que habia acumulado agua de la lluvia anterior, amenazaba con dejar caer el agua justo sobre la cabeza de su senpai.

¡Cuidado Senpa…! – El rubio se dio vuelta para preguntarle porque, Cuando todo el líquido cayó sobre su senpai, mojándolo de pies a cabeza. Todo esto a ojos del azabache, quien creía que se veía increíblemente sexy todo mojado como estaba. Sin embargo, la furia del ojiazul no tardo en notarse.

¡MIERDA! – Grito el artista, golpeando un pie contra el piso. _"Oficialmente, es el peor día de mi vida" _Pensó el rubio apretando sus dientes.

El moreno, con miedo a que su senpai reaccionara en su contra (Después de todo, el rubio se había detenido debajo de la hoja porque _El_ le había gritado) Empezó a decir algo con tal de que su compañero se calmara.

Senpai, tampoco es para tanto… Además, un poco de agua nunca hace mal ¿no? – Deidara lo miro con cara de odio – Piense en cosas bonitas, como en cuando era pequeño, en días soleados – El rubio profundizo su mirada de odio y el azabache trago saliva – Amm, o como cuando beso por primera vez a alguien, eso es lindo, ¿no? – El artista corto su mirada asesina repentinamente y se dio vuelta, cuando un leve tono carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas.

"_Yo nunca…" _Pensó el rubio. En efecto, el nunca había besado a otra persona.

"_Por lo menos se calmo"_ Pensó el moreno, cuando noto el leve sonrojo en la cara de la cara de su senpai.

No digas idioteces, Tobi, uhn – Dijo el rubio, aun sonrojado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo detrás de la mascara del azabache. ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Su sexy senpai nunca había… besado a nadie? El ojirojo pudo sentir como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz. Tuvo una idea.

Mientras el azabache pensaba como llevar a cabo su ingeniosa idea, El ojiazul seguía sonrojado pensando que no solo el día era malo, sino que tenían que recordarle que teniendo 19 años de vida el nunca había besado a nadie. Que humillación.

¿Deidara – senpai…? – Llamo Tobi, en un tono bajo para tratar de no sonar irritante.

¿Que quieres, uhn? – Dijo el artista, sin darse vuelta

¿Deidara – senpai nunca beso a nadie…? – Pregunto Tobi, con un tono gracioso en su voz, con el fin de humillarlo aun más.

El rubio se dio vuelta de repente, cosa que exalto un poco al Uchiha y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el artista le grito - ¡Cállate Tobi! ¡Por supuesto que si bese a alguien uhn! – El rojo invadió nuevamente sus mejillas.

No parece senpai… esta todo sonrojado – Dijo el enmascarado, con una voz burlona.

¡Cállate! ¡A ti no te importa uhn! – Gruño el ojiazul, quien estaba a punto de hacer estallar a su compañero.

Senpai… No es tan grave, además, se puede solucionar fácil – El azabache trato de tranquilizarlo.

No me interesan tus soluciones, uhn – Dijo el rubio, ahora en un tono mas tranquilo, pero aun sonrojado.

Tobi lo puede ayudar senpai – Trato de convencerlo el ojirojo.

¿Ah si? ¿Y como es eso uhn? – Dijo el artista, en tono burlón

Simple. - Antes que se diera cuenta, Tobi había arrinconado a Deidara contra un árbol. – Pues, acabando con eso de que nunca ha besado a nadie – Pronuncio el azabache suavemente, dejando una distancia ridículamente corta entre ellos dos.

¿Tobi…que…haces…uhn? – El rubio creía que su cara iba a estallar por toda la sangre que se acumulo de golpe en sus mejillas.

Entonces senpai… _**¿Quiere que lo bese?**_ – Esa voz sonó mucho mas masculina, profunda… y endemoniadamente sexy. Deidara no podía creer que esa era la voz de "Tobi"

No digas idioteces… uhn – El ojiazul sentía que no podía pronunciar las palabras correctamente.

Senpai… yo se que eso no es lo que piensa – Pronuncio esa grave y profunda voz nuevamente.

De acuerdo… uhn… Pero un beso pequeño… - Dijo el ojiazul, cuando noto que su Kouhai se había levantado la mascara solo lo suficiente para mostrar sus labios.

El azabache se acercaba lentamente a la cara de su senpai, cuando este lo detuvo

No… uhn… - El moreno se sorprendió – ¿No…?

Deidara se quedo mirándolo, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más. Se fue acercando lentamente a su cara, hasta juntar sus labios con los de Tobi en un inocente beso. El azabache no dudo en corresponderle, presionándolo contra el árbol, juntando cada vez más su cuerpo con el del rubio.

El ojiazul a su vez sentía como era presionado contra el árbol, y se sonrojaba aun más.

"Tobi" empezó a introducir su lengua en la cavidad del ojiazul, entrelazándola con la de el.

Un inocente beso termino en poco tiempo convirtiéndose en un beso apasionado y cargado de lujuria.

Luego de un tiempo que para ellos fueron años, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

Pensé que iba a ser un beso pequeño… - Dijo el moreno, sarcásticamente

Si… Mentí, uhn – Dijo el rubio, tomando la capa de Akatsuki de su compañero de manera brusca para empujarlo hacia el… y sus labios se volvieron a juntar.

* * *

* Con hoja, me refiero a esas hojas grandes, que normalmente acumulan el agua de las lluvias como si fueran una bolsa, lo se porque ya me ha pasado a mi lo que le paso a Deidara, porque en mi otra escuela habían árboles de ese estilo (Si, era una escuela enorme ò.o)

**Nota de la Autora:** Les gusto? Eso espero n.n. Yo se que seguro piensan que lo que dijo Tobi era muy random, pero en verdad, Tenia que hacer que Dei admitiera nunca haberle dado un beso a nadie, y no sabia como xD! Después de todo, ha quedado bastante bonito. Estoy dudando si continuarlo o no, Así que si quieren continuación, déjenmelo en un review! Depende de ustedes!


End file.
